I Live On
by JKSketchy
Summary: If you were a ghost, where would you go? Well, since your invisible to your brothers and they are constantly angsting about avenging you, why not check up on the girl that killed you with a kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was meant to be a birthday present for my best friend, but her birthday was two month ago… Sorry Duck! Anyway, this story is based on our random games and the episode Bubblevision Sorry I'm not going to explain the game now. If you're interested, it's on my deviant art account. Happy un-birthday Duck!**

* * *

I live on… No, that's not entirely true.

My spirit, my soul; that remains alive.

My body is gone.

I am the one who lingers in the hallway once the lights have gone out. I am the one who is no longer there when you turn around. I drift amongst my former friends and family with no perception of time other than the accounts of those around me. I can only watch as the lives of others continue until they eventually end while my own life remains static. Not that I really have one anymore…

I mean, what else do you expect from someone who has already died?

My brothers… they don't even realize I'm here. They had died some time ago too, just like me, but an ultimate evil chose to resurrect them…

Not me.

My brothers had once been at my side in the same state I am in now. They were able to see me, as I could see them. Now… now they have forgotten these memories upon being revive. They only assume the worse for me; they assume I'm still dead.

Which I am.

But they are not aware of the fact that I was also right under their noses.

Wait… they don't have noses.

Well, whatever.

The point is I constantly tried to grab their attention. I called their names. I waved as I coast around them. I was not strong enough to move solid object, unable to spell out a message; if I was lucky I could crumple a sheet of paper. Occasionally, one of them will accidentally walk through me and their hair will stand on end as a chill ran down their spine.

They just continued about their days, oblivious to me as I followed them undetected.

As I watched them, working with our monkey of a father, I became more and more depressed. They no longer played the way we had back when all three of us had been alive and happy. We were carefree, living for the moment and nothing else. We caused reckless trouble, we disturbed the peace… at least that's what _they_ told us.

We were perfectly happy before we met them.

And that is all my brothers focus on now.

They want revenge.

They blame them for my death. For my still being dead. My father and brothers spend every waking hour trying to devise a new plan to rid the world of those who killed me. And yes, it is their fault…

But more specifically it's _her_ fault.

If it wasn't for _her_ I would still be alive.

…

Not that I blame her.

I grew tired of listening to my brothers' constant plans of slaughter and bloodshed. One death does not constitute another; just because I'm dead doesn't mean she deserves to be too.

I was wrong when I thought it did.

I used to hate her, despise her, for what she did to me.

I was wrong.

I shouldn't have picked on her the way I had. I know that now. I know what it's like to be picked on by my brothers; they punched me, called me dumb… I mean, they called _me_ the dumbest! How am I the dumbest when Butch is the one that slobbers over everything?

But back to the point.

When I saw her, I saw someone weaker than me. Someone _I _could pick on. I saw that her sisters had treated her in a similar manner, not as harshly as my brothers treat me, but I still… I still teased her.

She lives with the same treatment I had...

With _worse_ than I had…

And she puts up with it.

In a way I couldn't.

I chose to follow her and her sisters, once the hatred my brothers possessed grew too large for me to bear. At first I thought I would simply haunt her. I mean, isn't that what ghosts are supposed to do? Haunt those who are responsible for their death or have done them wrong?

But I began to see things about her that I had not noticed before. She tends to hold back, the last of her sisters to start any fight. She's more caring, trusting, and understanding. She's open minded, and innocent, and happy, and gentle, and honest, and… well, bubbly.

And they mock her for it.

They say she's the weakest link, the "baby" sister. They call her a dumby, just like me. They think she can't handle herself, merely because she's not as vicious or brutal as her sisters. And she takes it. She takes it and throws it right back at them. They insult her and push her around, but she shows them just how tough she is each and every time.

…I wish I could do that. I caved in when I was bullied. I would just let their mocking continue without a word.

Not her.

I chose to follow her more closely than her sisters, curious as to what she did in her spare time. She seemed to keep to herself every now and again, playing with her stuffed toys and crayons while her sister's read or played videogames. Every now and again she would turn, like my brothers had, feeling the eerie presence of another person's stare.

And then one day she stared straight at me.

I froze, petrified. I was so sure she could see me, I didn't know whether to be overjoyed that some living person had actually noticed me, or afraid that I had been caught spying. She squinted, her nose wrinkling as she stared at me. I briefly note of how cute she seemed, feeling that someone was there, and being one hundred percent correct, but coming to the conclusion that she had been mistaken, and returning to her previous activity.

I quickly began to calm as she did, my mood dropping to a much more melancholy frame of mind.

Oh, how I wish she could see me…


	2. Chapter 2

"Bubbles!" Blossom called from down the hall, instantly appearing in the doorway, "It's time for your eye exam."

"I don't need an eye exam!" Bubbles pouted in return, turning her back to her sister as she continued coloring, "I'm fine."

"Just come on Bubbles," Buttercup huffed, joining Blossom in the hall. Blossom folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah, the Professor said."

"Oh, okay," she sighed in defeat, slowly rising from the floor and floating over to her sisters as the three of them flew down to the lab. Or at least attempted to anyway; Blossom and Buttercup had to guide her most of the way and she still somehow managed to fly into a vase and turn into the bathroom thinking it was the basement. She knew her sight wasn't as good as it used to be, but the professor had tried to convince her to use her glasses before, and she was always teased by her classmates, especially her sisters.

Bubbles landed absent mindedly in the chair placed promptly in the center of the room, obeying the Professor's instructions as she was asked to read the chart, hit the bull's eye, and respond to the lights; all tests she'd taken before, and always ending with the same results.

"Bubbles," the professor sighed, "Why can't you just wear your glasses?"

"Because I look like a dork," Bubbles protested, lowering her gaze to the floor, or at least what she assumed was the floor.

Then the hotline started to ring. Bubbles ignored it, knowing one of her sisters would answer and explain the situation as Blossom picked up the phone.

"Yes Mayor? A giant ant? We're on it!" she slammed the phone back on the receiver, "Come on girls!"

Blossom and Buttercup shot out instantly, leaving yet another hole in the ceiling. Bubbles sighed, following slowly behind and bumping her head on what remained of the ceiling before finally making it through the opening. She rubbed her head in annoyance and pain when she heard a chuckle. She instantly turned towards the sound, bumping her forehead on a tree trunk in the process and causing the laughter to become louder for a moment and then stopping all together. Bubbles glanced around wearily, not seeing anything, and continued on. Maybe she had just imagined it.

She swerved around the forest, more often than occasionally running into a tree that seemed to pop out of nowhere, groaning and carrying on. She'd completely lost track of her sisters, and was becoming more and more worried. "What if she couldn't find them?" she wondered, but she quickly banished the thought, becoming more confident. She would find them, with or without her glasses.

She assumed after some time of flying around blindly that she had entered the city judging from the screams of the townspeople and roars of what she imagined was the giant ant. Did giant ants roar?

Bubbles began to call for her sisters, hoping they might be somewhere nearby. "Girls? Girls?" she flew around the city, or rather into windows and telephone poles. Why didn't they answer her?

She searched frantically, whipping her head in various directions hoping to see that her sisters had finally appeared. "Girls!" she called excitedly, spotting what looked like two shadow standing atop a nearby apartment building. She instantly flew to them, " Thank goodness I found you! Are you okay?"

She waited patiently for an answer, asking more questions as they remained silent, "Did you stop the giant ant?"

Still silent.

"What's the matter? Why don't you say anything?"

Then the laughter started again.

"Huh?" Bubbles turned around to see her sisters floating in front of her, "Oh, so know you guys are gonna laugh at me even when I don't wear my glasses!"

"Laugh?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"Bubbles, we weren't laughing," Blossom added.

"Yes you were, I heard you! You were laughing at me in the woods too!"

"…but we didn't go through the woods," Blossom replied.

"Yeah, we flew over it."

"Oh…"

"Now come on Bubbles!" Blossom continued hastily, "You gotta put your glasses on and help us!"

Bubbles shook her head, "Uh-uh, you guys'll laugh at me!"

"We will not, now put them on!" Buttercup yelled.

So Bubbles did as she was asked, grabbing her glasses from her pocket and placing them on her face before looking back at her sisters. It was much easier to see them with the glasses…

But her sisters quickly broke out with laugher and she removed them, "See?"

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" they choked out as they continued to laugh. Bubbles glared at them, annoyed that they had laughed, annoyed that they had lied, when she heard a sigh over her shoulder and she turned around again. She was sure she'd caught a glint of blue as she did, but her vision was much too fussy to see anything clearly. She debated putting her glasses back on, just for a moment, when…

"BUBBLES! HELP!" her sisters screamed.

Bubbles whipped back around to see pink and green dots inside a great big black one, which she assumed was the giant ant.

"Do something!" they cried.

Bubbles squinted at them; it seemed as though there were three ants instead of just one, but they kept fading away, "Which one is it?"

"Use your glasses!" Blossom ordered.

"NO! I don't need them!" she yelled back, shooting at whichever ant she could, assuming that they had all been wrong as the monster continued to near as she stepped back.

"You're missing!" Buttercup commented.

"Badly!" Blossom added.

"I can get him!" Bubbles answered stubbornly just before she tripped backwards onto her butt, dropping her glasses.

"Use your glasses!" her sisters screamed.

"NO!" and Bubbles cried out in pain as the giant ant stepped down on her leg. She tried to wiggle free, but her efforts made no difference. What could she do? It seemed like her only option left was to use her glasses, and she glanced around for them only to find that they had fallen just out of her reach. She reached for them desperately, always coming up short. What would she do?

Then, to her great surprise, her glasses seemed to jump a few inches into her hands. She didn't bother to ask questions, quickly placing them back on her face, now clearly able to see the bug with her sisters clenched tightly in its pinchers. She smiled. She focused her eye beam on the ant, wondering why it was taking longer to shoot than usual, but thoroughly surprised when her glasses seemed to magnify the effects of her beam and utterly fry the insect.

She blinked wearily as her vision began to clear again, hearing that same chuckle from just over her shoulder. But this time, as she started ahead, she laughed along with it.

Her sisters sat in front of her, covered from head to toe in molten bug guts.


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed to myself, listening to them as they reenacted the story. They'd been the ones to tease her and, yet again, she had proved them wrong.

I smiled, thinking back to my brothers. I wonder how they're doing without me… Well, not that they noticed me before, but it's probably wrong of me to be hanging around her… I mean here…

I jumped back slightly, though I shouldn't need to, as a bright orange beam shot in front of me. I watched wearily as it bouncy across the room, off the floor and mirrors. What was going on? Then it darted right in front of me again and struck Bubbles' glasses, which she happened to still be wearing. She landed on her back, her glasses shattering.

"Bubbles!" I floated over to her instantly, though she gave no reaction. It took me a moment to realize there was no reason_ for_ her to react to my presence, but I was still worried. She didn't answer as her sisters and father called her name, only staring at the ceiling. She could… she couldn't be dead, could she?

She blinked a few times, shaking her head. "B-Boomer?" she mumbled.

I froze again, just as I had the first time. She hadn't been staring at the ceiling…

She'd been staring at me.

"Boomer?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Bubbles?" Buttercup added.

I didn't move. I couldn't. She could… no way. There was _no way_ she could see me.

But… maybe. Could she?

"Bubbles, are you okay?" I asked, getting my hopes up, and knowing full well that I shouldn't.

She didn't answer. Instead she slowly lifted her hand, shaking as she extended it out towards me. I was sure she could see me then, but I wasn't sure what she was expecting. I raised my hand to hers as well, but once they neared our arms only drifted through one another's.

She lowered her hand back to the floor, still staring. "Boomer… I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Bubbles?" the Professor asked, earning no response.

"Bubbles, it's okay," I told her, "Don't get upset."

"But I-" she protested, but I just shook my head. It didn't matter...

"I'm just happy you can see me…"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. Happy (Late) Birthday Duck!**


End file.
